Denkyumin
is a character in Kamiwaza Wanda and a Promin. His attribute is Hokkori. Personal Appearance Denkyumin resembles a Lime light-bulb with a green head, an orange face and a yellow-ish bottom. He also has chartreuse markings. For his Bugmin ego, see: Bug-Denkyumin As a Bugmin, he most often frowns with his teeth and toungue showing. Personality Denkyumin is a clever and bold Promin. Relationships * Yuto (current owner) * Gauzemin, Eishamin, Freezemin and Jaguchimin (friends) * Liftmin (the troubled one, now friends and the Promin Denkyumin teamed up with when confronting Bug-Heartmin) * Kagimin, Dorirumin, Burgemin, Gakkimin, Sharimin, Zuzumin, Jishomin and Chakkamin (the Promins Denkyumin was kidnapped along with by Bug-Liftmin) Abilities Denkyumin's Kamiwaza ability is to light up rooms that are dark. As a Bugmin, he can unleash a light that shines on anyone, attempting to make them blind in the process. In the series Kamiwaza Wanda Denkyumin makes his cameo debut as a Bugmin in the beginning of episode 1. Denkyumin's major role debut is in episode 3 as one of the 5 Bugmins, along with Bug-Gauzemin, Bug-Jaguchimin, Bug-Freezemin and Bug-Eishamin, encountered by Wanda. Bug-Denkyumin is the first one of the 5 Bugmins to be captured and debugged by Yuto. In episode 9, Denkyumin was kidnapped by Bug-Liftmin. In episode 10, he was rebugged and was then battling Hasamin. Later, Bug-Denkyumin was recaptured and debugged by Yuto who also captured and debugged Bug-Liftmin. Denkyumin was in for some special training in episode 12. Denkyumin makes a cameo appearance in episode 13 when he wakes up and lights up when the night falls and then goes back to sleep when the day comes. In episode 19, Denkyumin was summoned by Yuto in order to ajust the lights for the Kirakira TV crew to film their special with Nicole as the host. Denkyumin made a cameo appearance in episode 21. In episode 27, Denkyumin teams up with Turbomin and Dorirumin in an attempt to confront Bug-Rappumin but got wrapped up by some plastic wrapping. In episode 30, Denkyumin was seen making the huge star-shaped head dress, that Takezo Panda was wearing, glow even though Yuto couldn't believe it. In episode 32, Denkyumin teams up with Liftmin and the symphetic Promin Zuppumin in a search for Wanda and Momotaru. Denkyumin was summoned by Yuto in order to rescue him from Bug-Kyatchimin in episode 34. Denkyumin made a cameo appearance in episode 36. Denkyumin was one of the Promins Terara got caught by in episode 38. In the manga Kamiwaza Wanda (original manga series) Denkyumin made his debut as a Bugmin in chapter 02 along with Bug-Dorirumin, Bug-Jaguchimin, Bug-Freezemin and Bug-Eishamin. Bug-Denkyumin was captured and debugged by Yuto. Denkyumin was rebugged in chapter 03 after Bug-Liftmin kidnapped him. Bug-Denkyumin was recaptured and debugged by Yuto in chapter 04. Along with the other Promins Yuto and Masato have so far, Denkyumin helped Yuto, Masato, Wanda and Mighty summon Wonder-Promin. Trivia Background * Denkyumin was featured in the Kamiwaza Promin-Zu segment in episode 32. Resemblances * Denkyumin resembles a light-bulb. Notes Gallery 5 Cute De-Bugged Promins.PNG Denkyumin Capture.PNG Fukumin with Denkyumin.PNG Promins Taking Break(2).PNG Denkyu and Drill vs Bug-Wrap.PNG Denkyumin_sleeping.PNG Lighting Denkyumin.PNG Split-Screenshot Of Turbomin, Micmin, Denkyumin And Liftmin.jpg Eishamin_and_Denkyumin.PNG Denkyumin,_Dorirumin_and_Turbomin_teamed_up_with_Wanda.PNG Yui with Promin with confidence while she cuddling Zuzumin.PNG Denkyumin with his brightest light.PNG Denkyumin going with Turbomin while he shining.PNG Promins Captured.PNG Promins and Wanda.PNG Screenshot Showing Denkyumin Lighting Up For Jishomin.jpg Close-Up Of Denkyumin.jpg Screenshot Showing Denkyumin And Gauzemin.jpg Links * Denkyumin's profile on the original Kamiwaza Wanda season TBS anime website (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Promin Category:Males Category:Hokkori Attribute Promins Category:Male Promins Category:Promins Featured In The Kamiwaza Promin-Zu Segments Category:Promins Introduced In The Original Season Category:Promins That Appear In The Original Manga Series Category:Promins That Appear In The Original Season